


Warmth

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' QnB [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cuddles!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anon Jams' QnB [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104323
Comments: 9
Kudos: 314
Collections: Anonymous





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this one to my overwhelming longing for a cuddle buddy. -anon Jams

Quackity woke up groggily, rubbing his eyes before blinking. He was a bit stiff, his neck hurt from the upward position he slept in and he found a groan escaping his lips as he moved his head. A weight shifting on his lap gained his attention and he brought a hand down to gently pet through Techno's hair. 

A shiver ran up his spine as he realized just how cold the room was and he found himself wishing they  _ at least _ had a blanket down here for times like these.

"Mi amor," he mumbled sleepily, twirling a strand of hair around his finger gently. "Oh my love," he cooed, yawning softly after. He scratched behind the Piglin's ear, gaining a pur in response. 

So human yet still so animalistic. 

He gazed around the living room and eyed the papers on the coffee table. He must've passed out from boredom before Techno finished work. He smiled a bit that Techno ended up falling asleep with him. "Baby," he continued to scratch, gaining a grumble in confirmation that the other was awake and listening. "Bed," he said, "please… my back hurts and I'm cold."

Techno groaned but forced himself to sit up without being told twice, his eyes still shut as he came to in his surroundings. 

Quackity stood up slowly, stretching out before grabbing his arm gently, tugging him up with all his might. "Lets go," he said, "I wanna cuddle." He grinned once Techno was on his feet, watching as he rubbed his eyes.

"Cuddle," Techno agreed in a mumble, nodding as he followed along with the duck hybrid to their bedroom. 

He was cute when he got like this, in the occasion he'd actually welcome sleep. It was becoming more common for him to do so, but sometimes he'd still get focused on something to the point sleeping was no longer an option. Like when his garden began to sprout or when a competition was coming up.

Quackity hardly minded, willing to support him through anything that came. It paid off at some point through cuddle sessions and lazy days in, when neither felt guilt tug at their minds to  _ do something _ . Instead, they felt content blissfulness in their company. Those days were both of their favorites, though Techno wouldn't admit that.

They walked into the bedroom and laid down together, Quackity smiling as he was pulled into the others chest tightly. Their bed was big, but Techno still liked to crowd around the duck, not that he minded at all. It was comforting feeling his big arms around him and laying against his strong chest. He felt safe.

_ He was safe _ .

"Tech," Quackity whispered softly.

"Mm?" The other replied in a lazy hum, rubbing soft circles into his lower back.

"You're really warm," he commented, nuzzling his face into his chest without thinking. "So comfy… can we stay like this tomorrow morning?"

Techno didn't respond right away, but the hand kept moving so he wasn't asleep. "... Maybe," he answered, trailing his hand up to gently graze over his wings. "Maybe," he repeated and he gently messed with a few feathers in an affectionate way.

"Maybe?" Quackity cooed and pressed a kiss into his collarbone. "It's an easy question, Techno," he pointed out.

"Nothing's easy with you," he argued back, but there was a smile in his voice. "Lemme sleep before I wake up too much," he requested, "then I'll stay, promise."

Quackity placed another kiss to his collar and hummed lovingly. "Okay. Sleep tight, love," he said. "I'll be holdin' ya to that promise."

A tired chuckle sounded from Techno's chest. "I hope ya do, Darlin'," he said sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative ended-
> 
> Quackity continues to sleep on the couch cause he didnt want to disturb techno, wakes up in pain and proceeds to be very cranky the next day. Techno find its very funny.


End file.
